Genesis
by Wandering Letters
Summary: The next generation of Shinigami train to uphold the peace that Soul Society has had for the last ten years. Now that Hollows have had a sudden spike in appearances, as well as the ominous reappearance of Yhwach's reiatsu, can the new generation protect their home? Rated T but can change to M later. Slightly AU. SYOC Story! Read for more details!


**Hello everyone!**

 **Wandering Letters here to propose a bit of an idea I've been juggling around for years.**

 **As all of you are probably aware, Bleach just recently ended for good and I'm positive that we're all dissatisfied with the way things went down because Kubo-San was unable to get the ending as well as the build up that he really desired to end the series.**

 **I for one, agree with the fact that the series didn't get the send off it deserved so as a result, I've resolved to do a few stories in the fandom, mainly to add somethings that I wish were canon.**

 **But that's just the beginning because here's another idea I had juggling around.**

 **I've always been impressed with Kubo's idea of the Soul Society, with organized squads and a hierarchy that's surprisingly well done. We all know that the Captains are the only ones worth a damn in the long scheme of things but I've always thought to myself: What about the others?**

 **That's where this idea comes in and I'll try to be as brief, as well as detailed as I can be with the idea.**

 **This idea aims to pick up on the Soul Society after the ten year timeskip that Kubo imparted onto us and is going to center sort of on the next generation of Soul Reapers as they make it through their training as well as their ascendancy through the ranks of the Shinigami to finally reaching Lieutenant status (should the story hold enough interest for me to take it that far).**

 **That being said, this story will also be a bit different from the events of the manga in the following ways:**

 **1\. Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Orihime are not married and are still single. Their relationships have all deepened greatly however in the 10 years of peace that the Soul Society has enjoyed.**

 **2\. Yhwach was defeated by Ichigo but was not stopped by Kazui due to him not existing in this universe (yet potentially) so at the moment, Yhwach _could_ return in the way he was attempting to in the manga.**

 **3\. All captains remain the same, including Rukia becoming the captain of the 13th Division.**

 **4\. As a both a curse and a reward, Sosuke Aizen has been put back into prison but is called upon to impart wisdom to younger Shinigami. This change is under the assumption that Aizen had a change of heart after the Thousand Year Blood War Arc, but still retains his hyper intelligence and ambitious heart, just now he actually feels like being helpful instead of sitting in _Chair-Sama_ and doing nothing. We all saw that _deep_ speech he gave at the end so I'd like to think helpful Aizen would be a cool idea, not to mention having the chance to write him would be amazing.**

 **All other things that occurred in the epilogue have happened otherwise.**

 **Now I'm looking for a cast of about six Shinigami and I'm probably going to be opening an can of worms with the next part, but I'm also looking for Zanpakutou. I'll lay out the format to make it easier to understand how you can get your idea considered for the story. Even if you do not make the original six, your character may still appear as a supporting or recurring character depending on how things go but for now, we'll deal with the main cast first.**

 **You can submit a Shinigami, a Zanpakutou or both if you want. If you submit a Zanpakutou, perhaps someone else might create a Shinigami that you think would make a great master for it and vice versa? Feel free to do any of the three. I've also highlighted the guidelines for submitting Quincy and Arrancar entries, so scroll below if you're interested in doing that part.**

 **You can either leave your profiles in a review or you can send them to me in a PM. Either works.**

* * *

 **Name:** _Self explanatory. First and Last Name required._

 **Age:** _Pretty self explanatory as well. If you want to use an older soul for a Shinigami, you can go ahead and give a physical age as well as actual age here._

 **Heritage:** _Was your Shinigami formerly a human who then became one? Or was he/she born a Shinigami? Does he/she have any family that is still alive?_

 **Appearance:** _How does your Shinigami look physically? Is there anything special about their garb apart from the required uniform that all Shinigami are expected to wear? Be as unique as possible to allow your character to stand out among the other black robes. In this section, include height and approximate weight as well._

 **Personality:** _What kind of person is your Shinigami? Is he/she a person who loves to fight? Perhaps he/she has a powerful sense of duty to the Soul Society or perhaps they're a cat in a person's body. I'm looking for unique personalities here so be as detailed as you wish to be with it. In addition to personality as a person, also include their attitude towards their captain when you decide which squad you want them to join._

 **Intended Squad:** _If you're a Bleach fan, you should know what to place here. If not, your Shinigami will be training at the academy in order to eventually join the ranks of one of the 13 divisions. This is to tell exactly what division you wish for them to join. You can freely pick any of the 13 divisions and I'm hoping for a variety as well._

 **Abilities/Skills:** _This does **NOT** mean Zanpakutou abilities. In this section, you should highlight any unique talents your Shinigami has. For example, Alyssa could be particularly gifted with the use of Kido while Roger could possess a particularly impressive amount of Reiatsu. Go ahead and put these into a neat little bullet format if you want to list more than one, but no Shinigami is allowed to have more than four of these "talents"._

 **History:** _What made your Shinigami want to join the ranks of Soul Society. Why didn't they opt to just live in peace in the Rukon District? Was your Shinigami born a Soul Reaper or did they die in the human world and then opt to become one? A detailed history gives me much more to work with when I attempt to portray your character._

 **Likes/Dislikes:** _Little things such as favorite food all the way down to most hated word. Little tidbits you can throw in to add a bit more spice to the cake and give it that unique flavor._

 **Other Skills:** _By this, I mean things such as hobbies or passions. Perhaps your Shinigami likes to act? Maybe they enjoy playing an instrument? Are they good enough to actually stand a chance at hopefully maybe taking one of Mayuri's chess pieces? Neat little things help make your Shinigami more unique._

 **Notes:** _This section should just include everything else, such a blood type, tendencies, obsessions, habits, the sort of thing that just doesn't quite fit into the other sections. Not necessary, but some cool facts are always welcome._

* * *

 **Next up, the Zanpakutou Section. I really hope to god that I'm not opening a giant can of worms by allowing this but I'm really curious as to what you guys can come up with so I'll highlight what I'm looking for below.**

 **Name:** _The Zanpakutou's name as well as it's Bankai name. Put a / between the name and Bankai name._

 **Shikai Release Command:** _This is entirely up to you, though I advise simplicity because we don't want a massive paragraph for a release command like Shunsui's or Ukitake's._

 **Shikai Special Ability:** _Anyone who's a fan of Bleach should know the limitations of a Shikai based on the characters. However, I'm not interested in accepting some overpowered Shikai like Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu. Be creative, but not overpowered. A Shikai Ability is normally pretty cookie cutter, in that it has one use and then loads of applications and techniques based on that use._

 **Shikai Techniques:** _A few special moves that your Shinigami can use while in Shikai. Highlight the move and give a brief explanation of what the technique does or how it's executed. For example, Toshiro has a few techniques that he can use with his Shikai even though Hyourinmaru's ability is to create and manipulate ice, such as Ryojin Hyoheki or Tenso Jurin._

 **Bankai Special Ability:** _If your Shinigami makes it to the point where they achieve their Bankai, go ahead and highlight it in the same manner as the Shikai Special Ability. Again, not looking for ridiculously overpowered Bankai but you do have a lot more wiggle room with this section due to the Bankai being the ace in the hole for the Shinigami. Note any drawbacks from using the Bankai (if any) as well, such as Yamamoto's Bankai being so hot, it burns himself and everything around him. Also, note if your Shinigami starts out with his/her Bankai. If you'd like, I can try to write a small arc on them achieving their Bankai if you don't want them to immediately start out with it._

 **Bankai Techniques:** _Same as Shikai Techniques, except for the Bankai._

 **Appearance:** _How does the Zanpakutou appear in it's sealed, Shikai and Bankai forms? Separate them in different lines/paragraphs._

 **Manifested Spirit Appearance:** _It's pretty likely that I'll do something to bring back the concept of the Zanpakutou Spirits being able to materialize themselves into the world so go ahead and highlight how the spirit will look when it does so. Be as detailed as you wish to be._

 **Gender:** _Is your Zanpakutou a male or female spirit? Or perhaps it's an animal spirit?_

 **Personality:** _Same as the Shinigami section._

 **Likes/Dislikes:** _Same as the Shinigami section._

 **Notes:** _Same as the Shinigami section._

 **Relationship With Wielder:** _This is perhaps the most important part of the section because the relationship between Shinigami and Zanpakutou is something I'm very interested in delving into. Senbonzakura and Byakuya have a great relationship where they see each other as partners while Kazeshini sees Hisagi as weak. Polarizing relationships help make some good stories! However, as you can probably tell, there's always going to be some semblance of respect because any Shinigami who can achieve their Bankai has at least earned their Zanpakutou's trust to a small extent. However, as all of you who have seen the Zanpakutou Unknown Arc know, the relationships are pretty dynamic. Go ahead and get creative here!_

* * *

 **EDIT (07/09/2016)**

 **After a bit of encouragement, as well as a few good ideas from some friends, I've decided to allow Arrancar and Quincy submissions. In the interest of saving some space and time, I'll just highlight any sections that will be different in each section down here. Follow the same format as the previous two and just add/subtract based on Quincy or Arrancar. Quincy submissions will be judged the hardest, as only one will make it through to the main cast. Arrancar Submissions have a lot more lee way because even if they don't make it into the main cast, they can appear as villains or enemies.**

 **Arrancar**

 **Resureccion Name:** _Self-explanatory._

 **Resureccion Release Command:** _Self-explanatory._

 **Resureccion Special Ability:** _Basically the same thing as a Shinigami's Bankai except Hollow style._

 **Resureccion Appearance:** _How does your Arrancar appear once they enter their Resureccion form?_

 **Previous Hollow Form:** _What kind of Hollow was your Arrancar before they removed their mask? What were they doing during the timeskip?_

 **Affiliation:** _Does your Arrancar hate Shinigami? Or are they relatively friendly to them like Neliel and Grimmjow? Were they one of the Arrancar who deeply respected Aizen and followed him up until the Fake Karakura Town Arc?_

 **Attitude Towards The Living:** _Arrancar are Hollows by their very nature but some Arrancar didn't have an interest in eating souls forever or destroying all Shinigami. What kind of attitude does your Arrancar hold towards the Living? Do they see them as nothing more than meat sacks to be destroyed or perhaps they're curious like Stark was?_

 **Quincy**

 **Quincy Specialties:** _By this, I mean what kind of weapon does your Quincy prefer to form with the Reishi they gather? Is there anything that they're particularly good at as far as the Quincy powers go?_

 **Attitude Towards Shinigami:** _By their very nature, Quincies hate Shinigami to the core but as you can plainly tell from Masaki and Uryu, there are exceptions to the rule. How does your Quincy interact with the Soul Society and Shinigami?_

 **Attitude Towards Other Quincies:** _Some Quincies defied Juhabach and just plain didn't like the idea of being forced to submit. Obviously, since there aren't that many Quincies left in the world and with the fall of Juhabach, they're free to live the lives they want to live but perhaps, they for some reason have a crazy hope of him returning? Go ahead and specify._

* * *

 **EDIT (10/09/2016):**

 **I will be posting the names of the characters that make the cut into the cast along with the name of the person who submitted them here.**

 **Accepted Characters:**

 **Yumi Akakawa- Cyberweasel89**

 **Chiasa Himura- Random Dude**

* * *

 **To give you guys a better idea of how this looks, I went ahead and created a character to use.**

 **Don't worry, he will not count as part of the 6 main cast that I will be accepting. He serves as an example and I guess, it's a chance to show an idea of how the Zanpakutou creation can work (assuming my idea is a sound one).**

 **Also, your profile doesn't have to be anywhere near as detailed as this one; I added this much detail just to give a relatively good idea of what an ideal profile will look like.**

 **Name:** _Shien Takahashi_

 **Age:** _24_

 **Heritage:** _Born to Minato and Fumiko Takahashi, both Shinigami. His mother is a healer at the Kido Corps while his father is a retired Officer of the 10th Division. Also has a younger sister, Shina Takahashi, who works in the Rukon as a receptionist for a hotel._

 **Appearance:** _Long black hair that is kept in a ponytail and has chin length bangs. When attending any form of meeting, he brushes his bangs to join the rest of his hair and wears a hairpin given to him by his younger sister to prevent any of it from falling over his eyes. Stands 6' 3" and weighs 145 lbs. Has great muscle definition but is not bulky, a trait that sometimes causes the larger Shinigami to tease him with. Has light tan skin along with a small birthmark on the back of his neck. Wears the usual Shinigami attire but sometimes wears a white scarf on colder days, which was woven by his mother. Has strong facial features, most notably his piercing emerald eyes as well as his slightly elevated cheekbones._

 **Personality:** _Silently kind to those who know him well_ _, Shien is rarely ever seen not attempting to lift the spirits of his friends, even in the most subtle of ways. Though he often denies his good nature, it is a trait that has gotten him a lot of recognition from his days at the academy and even as an officer of the 6th Division. He is a very warm person...once one gets past the sub-zero stares he unknowingly gives to others. Though he is known for his heart of gold, Shien is normally a quiet person, spending a lot of his time practicing his combat skills in order to be as ready as he can be for his missions. He is a very calm combatant, completely fearless when facing any foe and never makes a move without accounting for its risks. He is notably cold towards Hollows that have committed crimes while in the living world and dispatches them with especially brutal efficiency. He holds a deep respect for Byakuya Kuchiki and considers joining the 6th Division a lifetime achievement for him. As a result of his induction, he has become very serious, much like his Captain though he has been known to relax with a lot of the rules. Even though he can be quite the hard ass, Shien is more than willing to put his life on the line for his peers and has absolutely no qualms about taking on impossible odds if it means his fellow Shinigami can escape and live on._

 **Intended Squad:** _Shien is the 3rd seat of the 6th Division, headed by Byakuya Kuchiki._

 **Abilities/Skills:**

 **Great Swordsmanship:** _He trained himself to be ambidextrous and is comfortable using any kind of sword, though he has a preference for katanas. Shien additionally took on the training for reverse-grip Zanjutsu and due to him learning both styles as well as becoming very proficient in them, he is considered a very talented swordsman and a cut above all the other graduates of his year. He has sparred with some lieutenants of the Gotei 13, such as Renji Abarai and Yumichika Ayasegawa and has given them a run for their money in pure swordsmanship alone._

 **Kido Proficiency:** _Though he is terrible with healing spells, Shien is known for his skill in sealing spells. He is able to use up to 40s level Kido without incantation, with all sealing spells having some kind of extra punch. He's known for his ability to memorize incantations as well, making him more than able to unleashing the spells with their full power. He is average at every other form of Kido spell, though he has demonstrated the uncanny ability to weave spells between his sword strokes, which is considered difficult to do in the heat of battle._

 **Tremendous Spiritual Pressure:** _When he was born, Shien was unable to control his Reiatsu and was considered a danger to other children in his childhood. Since his father enrolled him in the academy, he has learned to not only harness and control it, but has increased it immensely through his training. Currently, by simply exerting his Reiatsu, Shien was able to bring officers of lower rank than him to their knees with it alone. At times, other Shinigami have mistaken him for a captain whenever he gets angry and ends up exerting it. His Reiatsu is said to rival many of the lieutenants of the Gotei 13 and he has been commended by Byakuya Kuchiki for having "very promising potential". Mayuri Kurotsuchi has even given him is own accolade: "he's a lot stronger than any of the trash that has come through here in the last hundred years". His Reiatsu is powerful enough to paralyze lesser Hollows with its exertion alone. He also has great control of it, gaining even greater control once he bonded with his Zanpakutou._

 **Shunpo Adept:** _Initially, Shien wasn't particularly gifted in the art of Shunpo and had done slightly better than usual in the tests. However, after joining the 6th Division and being trained by Byakuya Kuchiki, he's significantly improved. Though he's nowhere near as proficient with it as his Captain or Yoruichi Shihoin, he has been commended by both of them as having the potential to keep up with captain level users if he trains hard enough._

 **History:** _Born to Shinigami parents, Shien was raised to become a Shinigami at an early age. Due to his father's position as the 7th Seat in the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, he was expected to achieve an even greater position upon graduating at the academy. He went on to finish his time at the academy in five years instead of six, due to his particular talents in sealing Kido and swordsmanship. Upon graduating, he requested to join the 6th Division, which Captain Byakuya Kuchiki accepted after Renji Abarai recommended him, after being impressed after a sparring session with him. Shien joined the 6th Division at the age of 20 and proceeded to rise through the ranks, reaching the 8th Seat within three years. During his time with the Division, he was trained personally by Captain Kuchiki and occasionally, by Yoruichi Shihoin. By the end of his first year serving the division, his Zanpakutou called out to him. After requesting time off, Shien spent several months communicating with his Zanpakutou, eventually learning her name:_ **Hōrōfū**. _Upon hearing her voice, Shien devoted a great deal of his time to his Zanpakutou spirit, bonding so well and so easily with her that it impressed some of the captains of the Gotei 13. He continued his training with his division and as a result of the time they spent together, he became good friends with Yoruichi and to a lesser extent, his captain. After Aizen's reemergence in the fake dimension, Shien was sent to the world of the living to keep watch over Karakura Town in the event that anything befalls it, should the Captains fail to apprehend Aizen. However, upon Aizen's arrival to the real Karakura Town, just before Ichigo Kurosaki confronted him, Shien was forced to stand idly by, knowing there was nothing he could do to help the Substitute Shinigami. After Aizen's defeat, Shien returned to the Soul Society where he dedicated himself to his duties, now fully respecting Ichigo's selfless sacrifice for peace and adopting his unbreakable determination to win. After the Thousand Year Blood War came to an end, Shien was one of the survivors of the ordeal and continued to train to the point where he achieved his Bankai. Currently, he is in talks to take up Renji Abarai's position as lieutenant due to the latter's desire to settle down and have a family._

 **Likes:** _Sweet food, soft music, meditating, caligraphy, drawing, training, playing instruments._

 **Dislikes:** _Bullying, arrogance, fighting unfairly, being teased excessively, selfishness._

 **Other Skills:**

 _\- Shien has a deep interest in the world of the living and sometimes leaves the Soul Society to watch martial artists train. He is currently interested in learning Wing Chun Martial Arts as he thinks it's a very interesting style of self-defense._

 _\- Shien likes to play wind instruments, **especially** the flute and piccolo. He often spends his spare time practicing with them._

 _\- Shien's blood type is A-._

 _\- Shien has been teased on numerous occasions about his luck with women. Most notably, he is teased about his liking for Yoruichi Shihoin. Sometimes, other Shinigami tease that he may be in love with his Zanpakutou Spirit, who they all know is female thanks to it's name._

 _\- Shien dislikes living in the 6th Division Barracks, due to his family living in the Rukon District. As a result of this, he spends all of his free time away from the barracks, much to Byakuya's occasional disdain._

 _\- Shien is almost completely oblivious to the advances of women unless it is by Yoruichi Shihoin or Rangiku Matsumoto. Even then, he only really gets flustered by Yoruichi's advances. Rangiku's advances simply cause him to shy away or politely dismiss her, as he respects her achievements as Captain Hitsugaya's lieutenant and as such, does not wish to view her in a different light apart from a colleague/friend. Matsumoto of course, never stops trying to get a rise out of him._

 _\- Shien is one of the few Shinigami who does not mind the activities of the Shinigami Women's Association. He has willingly posed for them several times for photo shoots, though never doing anything beyond simply dressing in his garb and smiling for them. He also contributes a portion of his bounties to the foundation, as he believes that it will help break the "strict tension" in Soul Society. He however, will not hesitate to send them away if he doesn't feel like being a part of their schemes, usually using his Zanpakutou to blow them away in a comical fashion._

 _\- Shien wants to one day fight his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. Surprisingly, Byakuya seems to like the idea and has promised to duel him when he thinks he's ready to handle it._

 _\- Shien is an avid cook and enjoys cooking for his friends._ _Rangiku Matsumoto likes to pester him for food and his skills have even gained him the recognition of Captain Soi Fon, who begrudgingly admits that his cooking tastes "very pleasant"._

 _\- Shien doesn't get along well with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi though he deeply respects his intellect. Mayuri likes to belittle him, though he does respect his abilities as a Shinigami...even to a minor extent. Even though he doesn't get along with Mayuri, Nemuri adores Shien, to the point where she adores whenever he comes to visit the R &D Division. She's particularly fond of his cookies, much to her father's chagrin._

 _\- Shien has a habit of referring to everyone by their formal name, even those of lower rank than he is. The only exceptions to this habit are Yoruichi, Rangiku, Soi Fon, Ikkaku and Renji. Yoruichi dislikes it when he calls her that because she thinks it makes her sound too old while Rangiku believes that they are friendly enough to skip formalities. Ikkaku and Renji are his closest friends and as such, don't mind a lack of formality. Shien sometimes forgets to call Soi Fon by her title due to Yoruichi instilling that Soi Fon is still "just a little flower" in his head, a fact that irritates her **greatly**. She is forgiving of him however, due to her desire to learn how he gets along with Yoruichi so well._

 _\- Shien dislikes Yumichika severely due to his rather flamboyant attitude. He also does not like how heartless Zaraki can be, and also dislikes the way he runs his Division. Zaraki of course, sees him as "a weakling with the potential to actually give him a challenge someday". Kenpachi also has a habit of always calling him a "punk" and threatens him a lot, stating that he "will step on him if he gets in his way"._

 _\- Shien wants to take a vacation to the World Of The Living and learn more about it whenever he gets the chance to._

 _\- Shien has stated that Retsu Unohana is one of the Captains who would've most liked to be friends with personally. Their meetings were always brief and as a result of this, he has never known her "scary" side. He wanted to learn Kido from her, and her death was one of the things he wished he could've done something about. It is also a reason why he dislikes Zaraki._

 _\- Shien never got to meet Genryusai Yamamoto before his untimely death. He always described the Commander as "a figure of true strength and the true embodiment of what the Gotei 13 truly represents". He states that he would've liked to make tea for the Commander if he ever had the chance to do so._

 _\- Though Shien likes Shunsui's easygoing nature, he's not a fan of how lazy he is. He always questions how Nanao Ise is so tolerant of her Captain. Shunsui finds his opinion amusing and always refers to him as "kid" when not in a formal setting._

 _\- Shien gets along well with Captain Lisa Yadomaru and she is the only Visored that he enjoys spending time with. She likes to ask him to make her tea whenever he happens to be visiting the division, which he does with no qualms. He finds Shinji Hirako's attitude towards women **very** annoying. He also finds Hiyori to be an absolute pest, though he sympathizes with the way Shinji treats her. He has sparred with Kensei before in order to understand his Zanpakutou, which is wind-based like his own. This is likely the only reason why he doesn't find anything to dislike about him._

 _\- Shien has been known to use his Zanpakutou to cause winds to speedily dry washed clothing. In fact, he uses his Zanpakutou for a lot of minor reasons. Hōrōfū doesn't seem to mind this at all, and will sometimes jokingly not respond to his commands to get a rise out of him._

 _\- Several Shinigami are aware that Shien has feelings for Yoruichi, most notably Renji and Byakuya. Byakuya advises him that he will "walk a path of destruction to garner her affections" while Renji believes he could be the one who "finally slows the Flash Goddess down"._

 **Zanpakutou:**

 **Name:** _Hōrōfū (放浪風の王女) (Princess Of The Wandering Winds)_

 **Bankai Name:** _Hōrōfū Kazenokami (放浪風の神の王女) (Divine Princess Of The Wandering Winds)_

 **Appearance:**

 **Sealed Form:** _A standard katana that is a few inches longer than usual. The hilt is silver and is also wrapped in deep green cloth. The end of the hilt has a hexagonal shape and he has also tied a small pendant of a pigeon to the end of it, as a memento of his younger sister Sia. Hōrōfū seems to have adopted the pendant into the sealed and Shikai form as it persists through both._

 **Shikai Form:** _The blade's dull end becomes a sharp end. In addition, the blade has very small gusts of wind orbiting it at all times, representing that it is now in it's released state. Unlike most Shikai, Hōrōfū's sheath changes to allow the blade to be sheathed in Shikai form, allowing Shien to put it away without having to reseal it first._

 **Bankai Form:** _The blade's wind currents become much more intense and it lengthens by a few inches. The biggest difference however is that Shien gains a new uniform. Due to how intense the wind currents can get, he gains a mask and hooded jacket to help protect his body from it. The jacket and mask are both black, with the mask covering up to his nose and the jacket getting as long as a captain's haori. The jacket also represents the time limit of his Bankai. Once the jacket dissipates, he cannot use his Bankai until his Reiatsu recovers enough to activate it again._

 **Shikai Release Command:** _Drift Away_ _, Hōrōfū_

 **Shikai Special Ability:** _Hōrōfū has the power to create and manipulate wind currents. The Shikai's strength lies in just how versatile it can be when used creatively. Shien's Reiatsu also mixes with the wind currents and as a result of his bond with Hōrōfū, he is unaffected by any wind that she produces in this form. While in Shikai form,_ _Hōrōfū does not produce winds stronger than a Tropical Depression in order to prevent damage to the surrounding environment and endangering other Shinigami. As a result of this, Shien's Reiatsu is **limited** while using his Shikai._

 **Known Techniques:**

 **Kūki No Surasshu (空気のスラッシュ) (Slashes Of Wind):** _By swinging the sword fast enough, Shien can produce extremely sharp gusts of wind, capable of cleaving through trees with ease. He can further strengthen the gusts by swinging harder and pouring his Reiatsu into Hōrōfū before swinging._

 **Kūki No Tate (空気の盾) (Shield Of Wind):** _With focus, Shien can surround himself or anyone he chooses with a protective wall of wind currents. The wall is shown capable of blocking up to 50s level Kido without incantation and has also been used to block Ceros from Menos Grande Hollows. Shien can shield more than one person at the same time, but it is more draining to his Reiatsu if he does._

 **Kaze Kiba (風牙) (Wind Fang):** _By concentrating wind energy on his blade, Shien can enhance its cutting power greatly. With this technique, Shien was shown able to slice through solid concrete without much resistance. The more Reiatsu he channels into the blade, the greater the cutting potential. In it's greatest demonstration, the blade was shown able to slice through an ice pillar produced by Hyouinmaru with no resistance in the slightest._

 **Bankai Special Ability:** _Hōrōfū Kazenokami's wind manipulation ability becomes drastically augmented. Unlike the Shikai form, there is no limiter on the strength of the currents Shien can produce and as a result, he only resorts to using his Bankai when there is no other option as the wind presents a danger to those around him. While in Bankai form, all of his previous techniques in Shikai can be used but to much greater effect. With the limiter on the winds he produces now removed, he has access to the full extent of his Reiatsu. He has also demonstrated several new techniques._

 **Known Techniques:**

 **Harikēn no ai (ハリケーンのアイ) (Eye Of The Hurricane)** : _Shien creates intense winds, reaching up to 200mph. These winds serve as a basis for the rest of his techniques. The winds are intense enough to obliterate forests and destroy housing without difficulty. While this technique is active, Shien is not able to control it to prevent harm to his allies. As such, he only uses this technique when he is sure no harm will come to them._

 **Sukaiurufu no kiba (スカイウルフの牙) (Fang Of The Sky Wolf):** _A devastating slash that launches an extremely powerful wave of slicing wind. The wave is powerful enough to cleave through mountains without much resistance. He is capable of launching several of these waves and with his Shunpo proficiency, can out run them to launch several at multiple angles._

 **Kita no kaze no shuraudo (北の風のシュラウド) (Shroud Of The Northern Wind):** _By focusing his Reiatsu on his body, Shien can enter a state similar to that of Shunko. Wind energy envelops his body in a protective armor. While the armor holds, his speed is greatly enhanced and can cause anything within a few feet of him to be sliced to bits by the current. The armor is much more potent if used while Hariken no ai is active, to the point where his speed is nearly tripled because of how intense the wind energy will be once he draws on it. However, using this technique will tire him quickly and drastically reduce the duration of the Bankai._

 **Saigo no arashi (最後の嵐) (Final Tempest):** _Shien envelops his target in a tornado composed of extremely intense wind. The wind will then intensify even more, slicing whatever is contained within the tornado to pieces. In addition, the intensity of the wind makes it nearly impossible for the target to escape and also, completely robs the enclosed space of oxygen, causing them to suffocate slowly. Using this technique will rapidly deplete his Reiatsu due to the level of control he must exert over the wind he creates and as such, is used as a final trump card. This technique is shown capable of eviscerating hills and mountains, slicing them into chunks of rock._

 **Manifested Spirit Appearance:** _Hōrōfū takes the form of a beautiful young woman, appearing no older than a woman in her mid to high twenties. She has long dark green hair that reaches down to her lower back. She wears a form-fitting, silky green kimono with a black underlay._ _Hōrōfū however will sometimes manifest in different outfits depending on her mood, but is most often seen in the aforementioned garb. She has piercing green eyes, just like her master though hers are brighter than his. She has a youthful face, causing her to sometimes appear much younger than she really is. She has a slightly slender body, though she doesn't in the least lack in curves. She has an ample bosom and a slightly larger than usual posterior. Usually,_ _Hōrōfū does not show herself in her kimono to anyone but Shien, due to her dislike of perverts. Whenever she enters a released form, she dons a large robe, similar to that of a Shinigami's but also gains a large headband that reaches down to her lower back. It bears the symbol of Wind on it's center._

 **Personality:** _Much like her master,_ _Hōrōfū is completely selfless and despite how powerful she is, she doesn't abuse her abilities at all. She respects every Shinigami that she has been able to meet and hopes to one day meet the rest of the 6th Division someday. She does have a very serious side, one even more serious than her master's. She will not hesitate to kill anyone who endangers her master or anyone she holds dear to her, no matter who it is. In addition to her kindness, she also has a childish side as well as a healthy sense of humor. In essence, she is just about everything Shien is not, a fact that she likes to sometimes tease him about. Her sense of humor even extends to sexual humor, as she will sometimes tease Shien about his inexperience with women. However, she desires the best for her master and will openly support him on just about all of his decisions, in addition to scolding him whenever she disagrees with one. Unlike her master however, she has no qualms in killing opponents, whereas Shien himself only kills non-Hollow enemies as a last resort, showing that she is innately more violent than he is._

 **Relationship With Wielder:** _Hōrōfū loves her master unconditionally and will do anything he asks of her without hesitation unless it is for a personal reason. She bonded with him much more quickly due to his innate desire to learn about her and because of this, they share a very close bond akin to a Shinigami that has already undergone Jinzen training. Though he hasn't awakened her full potential as yet, she begrudgingly fought him when he decided to attempt Urahara's Bankai Training, which was the first time she was physically able to touch her master. Though Shien lost the first two fights during the three days he spent with Urahara. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that he had to pass the test in order to awaken his true power. After completing Bankai training, Shien chose to keep it a secret as he believed he should never have to resort to such terrifying power to end a battle._ _Hōrōfū respects his wishes and acts most often as an adviser to him. She is especially active whenever it comes to combat, as she suggests creative ways for him to use her power. She also enjoys it whenever he comes to visit her in his inner world, as it is the place where he will sometimes show her what some of his cooking skills are like. Though he is ordinarily a cold person externally, she knows deep down that he would do anything for his friends and as such, she nurtures his desire to protect._

 **I'll be watching with great interest!**

 **~ Letters**


End file.
